Pesadillas
by F.T.Kuge
Summary: Siempre la misma pesadilla...esa niña llorando...y no podía alcanzarla. Hasta que alguien más sí pudo, y se llevó esa soledad con ella. NanoFate.


P.D: ni Mahou Shojou Lyrical Nanoha ni sus personajes me pertenecen, propiedad exclusiva de su autora XD

Sin más, espero que les guste :)

**PESADILLAS**

_Otra vez el mismo sueño...aunque para mi es más como una pesadilla. No se exactamente cuando comenzó, pero se repite más de lo habitual desde hace un mes._

_- Snif snif...ayuda... -_

_La misma niña, siempre llorando. Agazapada en un rincón de esta oscura habitación._

_- Que alguien me ayude... -_

_Su rostro, enmarcado por las lágrimas hace que mi corazon se estremezca. Quiero ayudarla...pero no puedo. Después de tantos intentos frustrados no quiero otro, porque cuantas más esperanzas albergo, más dolor me supone cuando veo que mi voz no le llega._

_- Por favor... - la tristeza se percibe claramente en su voz- No quiero estar sola..._

_"¡Estoy aquí!" "¡No estás sola!" ,eso es lo que querría gritarle. Siempre se viene a mi mente, y de nuevo lo he hecho...y otra vez no ha funcionado. Decepcionada lo único que intentó es reprimir mis propias lágrimas, ya que ni siquiera puedo acercarme a ella. Me gustaría llegar a su lado y estrecharla entre mis brazos, consolarla con un gran abrazo...pero, ¿por qué?_

_Ni siquiera he visto su rostro, no se quien es, ni su nombre, ni nada. Pero aun así no puedo dejarla sola. Impotente lo único que hago es darme la vuelta y apretar fuertemente mis ojos, lo que hace que por fin las lágrimas que he estado aguantando fluyan libremente. Me duele, es como si el dolor de esa niña lo sintiese yo misma._

_- Shh, tranquila pequeña. - ¿eh? - ya no estás sola, ¿sí?_

_Lentamente me di la vuelta. Es la primera vez que ocurre esto, nunca había visto a esta persona. Lo único que sé es que ella si puede acercarse a esa niña, y que ha hecho lo que yo siempre he querido hacer. Ya que cuando miro a mi espalda veo que una chica la levanta del suelo y la estrecha fuertemente entre sus brazos, susurrando a su oído palabras para tranquilizarla que extrañamente también puedo escuchar yo...calmando mi angustia._

_- no llores pequeña, sabes que no me gusta verte llorar.-_

_Que sonrisa más gentil. ¿Realmente es posible sonreír de esa manera?_

_- Snif, es que estaba sola, y no había nadie - su carita estaba escondida en el cuello de la chica misteriosa, pero en su voz ya no se apreciaban lágrimas, solo un pequeño tono de angustia._

_- Lo sé.- ví como se paseaba con ella en brazos, como acunándola- pero ahora estoy aquí contigo y prometo no dejarte nunca más sola._

_Ante esa respuesta pude ver como la niña levanta la cabeza de su pequeño escondite y le dedica a la desconocida una sonrisa deslumbrante, como si minutos antes no hubiese estado triste. Pero lejos de tranquilizarme solo consiguió estremecerme, por fin sabía quién era esa niña...yo._

Riiiiiiiiiiing

- ¡Ah!

El sonido del despertador me trajo a la realidad de nuevo, aunque creo que esta vez se lo agradezco.

- ¿Nanoha?- vi como abrían la puerta de mi habitación- hija, ¿ya estás despierta?

- Sí mamá.- siempre tan preocupona...aunque se lo agradezco, me gusta demasiado quedarme en la cama...

- Mmm, ¿me pregunto si lloverá hoy?

Ante la respuesta de mi madre miré por la ventana y veo un radiante sol, el día no podía parecer más despejado.

- ¿Qué dices mamá? Si hace un día precioso.

- jajajaj- la cara de mi madre era un poema, que le habrá dado ahora- Lo digo por lo temprano que te has levantado, normalmente tengo que llamarte varias veces para que dejes tranquilas a las sábanas.

- Mmpr, tampoco es para tanto.

Mi puchero no hizo mas que ampliar la sonrisa en la cara de mi madre, y con un buenos días y un aviso de desayuno inminente mi madre me dejó para que me preparase. Aunque la verdad no tenía muchas ganas de ir a clase hoy. Aún no me recupero de la impresión de ese sueño, no esperaba verme a mí misma. Pero lo que más me intrigaba era esa misteriosa chica que me estrechaba entre sus brazos. Lo único que recuerdo de ella es que aparentaba mas o menos mi edad, unos dieciséis o diecisiete años, y su largo cabello rubio.

Pero bueno, dudo mucho que sea una buena excusa para no ir a clase, y sé que si no llego a la hora acordada con Hayate me arrastrará hasta clase. Así que con resignación cogí mi toalla y entré al baño para empezar a prepararme.

- Buenos días Hayate-chan- Al final llegué con tiempo de sobra, pero merece la pena solo por ver la cara de sorpresa que puso.

- Buenos días Nanoha-chan- contesto Hayate- ¿Cómo es que llegas tan temprano? Siempre tengo que esperarte hasta el último momento.

- Nyahaha, algún día tendría que llegar yo la primera, ¿no?- respondí con falso enfado- Hayate-chan quiere todo el protagonismo para ella.

- Mou, sabes que eso no es cierto, tambien dejo que el resto de los mortales disfruten de su momento de gloria.

No pude mas que echarme a reír, y Hayate no tardo en seguirme. Lo cierto es que siempre acabábamos igual, éramos las gansas del grupo, siempre estábamos haciendo bromas. Gracias a ella parte del vacío que tengo en mi interior se llenó, ya que mas que mi amiga, o mi compañera de bromas era como mi hermana. Si tenia algún problema podía acudir a ella, ya que aunque no lo aparente es bastante seria cuando hay serlo, y sus consejos siempre consiguen ayudarme aunque sea un poco.

Entre broma y broma llegamos a clase y allí nos encontramos que todo mundo estaba revuelto y cuchicheando unos con otros. Extrañadas nos fuimos a nuestro sitio para dejar las cosas y ver que es lo que ocurría...cosa que no hizo falta.

- ¡Tardonas!- uf, creo que eso me dejo medio sorda- ¿Cuanto tiempo pensabais tardar en llegar? Y yo aquí esperando para...

- va va Arisa-chan, más despacio. Tranquilízate, ¿sí?- Gracias Suzuka-chan, parece que conservaré mis pobres oídos.

- Mou Suzuka, eres tú la que está demasiado tranquila- protesto Arisa- Solo estoy emocionada porque...

- Que sí que sí Arisa chan, no nos interesa tu intento de rebeldía, ya sabemos todas que no desobedeces a Suzuka-chan- contestó Hayate- Ahora, ¿podrías decirnos qué es lo que pasa hoy con todo el mundo?

- Maldita mapache...- vi como Arisa-chan miraba de reojo a Suzuka-chan, la cual la miraba con cara de advertencia, y ante esto no le quedo otra que dejar la cosa como estaba- Parece que hoy nadie me deja terminar de hablar... pero bueno, seguro que os interesa saber que hoy tendremos una nueva en clase.

Ante la noticia todas nos quedamos sorprendidas, pero antes de que pudiésemos preguntar nada más se abrió la puerta de clase y entró el profesor acompañado de la nueva alumna. Nada más verla me quedé sin palabras. ¡Era la chica de mi sueño!. Aunque no le hubiese visto la cara estoy segura de que es ella y...es preciosa. Su largo cabello rubio le llegaba un poco por debajo de la cintura, y enmarcaban el rostro mas fino y bello que había visto en mi vida...pero no más que sus ojos, los cuales eran de un extraño pero misterioso color borgoña.

- Buenos días a todos- oí una voz, suave, pero firme, que me sacó de mis pensamientos.- Mi nombre es Fate Testarossa, vengo de Estado Unidos debido a que mi madre fue trasladada aquí por trabajo, espero que nos llevemos bien todos.

Con ese escueto saludó el profesor la mando a tomar asiento para comenzar la clase, el cual estaba justo delante de mio, pegado a la ventana. Según iba avanzando a través de los pupitres todo el mundo se le quedaba mirando, y yo no era la excepción, ya que no había conseguido quitarle ojo desde que entró por la puerta de clase. Una vez estuvo sentada en su sitio y comenzó la clase vi como se daba la vuelta e inclinaba su rostro hacia mí.

- Hola.- Susurró, muy cerca.- Mi nombre ya lo habrás oído antes, soy Fate.- y me tendió su mano.- Encantada de conocerte Nanoha.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- le pregunté extrañada. Vi como sonreía al mismo tiempo que señalaba mi pupitre. Extrañada miré hacía donde estaba señalando, era mi goma de borrar, donde ponía con grandes letras mi nombre. Cuando me di cuenta sentí como mi cara ardía, y sabía que estaba roja.

- Estás muy linda cuando te sonrojas Nanoha.

- Gra-gracias, e-es un placer.- perfecto, ¿desde cuando tartamudeo?- Takamachi Nanoha, ese es mi nombre.- perfecto, ¿quién mandó a mi boca al rescate?.- digo...yo...

- Jajaja, eres realmente graciosa.- parece que la sonrisa no abandonada su rostro.- tranquilízate, no voy a comerte...todavía.

No estoy segura de qué fue lo último que dijo, ya que fue más bien como un susurro, y tampoco pude preguntarle. El profesor bastante molesto porque no nos callábamos nos echó una buena bronca por hablar en medio de sus clases y no atenderle. Pero a pesar de ello tanto Fate como yo teníamos terminamos con una sonrisa en la cara, sonrisa que por mi parte me acompañó el resto del día hasta que llegué a casa. Y esa noche no tuve pesadilla alguna.

Al contrario de lo que pensaba, Fate no volvió a dirigirme más palabras que "Buenos días" y "Hasta mañana". Al principio creía que le había molestado algo mí, algún comentario, o algo que le había hecho. Pero era ridículo, solo habíamos cruzado unas cuantas palabras y la mayoría de ellas fueron por parte suya. Entonces pensé que podría ser eso. De manera que los días siguientes intenté entablar conversación con ella, cualquier cosa que se me ocurriese en el momento. Pero Fate parecía de piedra...no, más bien de hielo. Parecía que no me escuchaba, y si lo hacía, no lo aparentaba ya que no me contestó ni una sola vez, ni siquiera me dirigía la mirada...al menos no mientras yo miraba. En varias ocasiones la pillé mirándome sin que supuestamente, yo, no me diese cuenta.

Con el tiempo me di cuenta de que no era solo conmigo, Fate no hablaba con nadie. Tenía siempre ese aire de indiferencia, y a no ser que fuese estrictamente necesario no le dirigía la palabra a nadie. Aún así, parecía inevitable que llamase la atención de todo el mundo. Tenía una de las mejores medias de clase, buena en los deportes...y endemoniadamente atractiva, dudo que a nadie le quede mejor el uniforme de esta escuela, que en mi opinión está hecho para que parezcas el perfecto saco de patatas. Pero no para ella, ni eso pudo ocultar su atractivo.

Lo que estoy segura, y que nadie ha notado de ella es su admiración por el cielo. No se lo he preguntado nunca, es más, dudo que me contestase aunque lo hiciese, pero podía ver un pequeño destello en el fondo de esos orbes borgoñas durante las horas de clase que se pasaba mirando por la ventana. Es como si quisiese echar a volar desde esa misma ventana, abrirla e irse lejos de aquí. Cuando la veía de esta forma no podía evitar girar la cabeza y mirar yo también a ese cielo azul. Lo cierto es que me traía muchos recuerdos, solía pasar horas tirada en el jardín de mi casa, solo mirando hacia el cielo, viendo pasar las nubes e imaginando como sería volar libremente a través de él.

Atrapada aún en ese sentimiento de nostalgia decidí intentar algo que no hacia desde que estaba en la escuela primaria. Cuando acabaron las clases les dije a Hayate, Arisa y Suzuka que tenía cosas que hacer, y que se fueran ellas primero. Me costó convencerlas pero al final aceptaron, y en cuanto vi que el camino estaba libre corrí hacía las escaleras y no paré hasta que llegué a la azotea. La puerta tenía un candado, pero no me harían falta las llaves.

- Espero no haber perdido práctica.- Me dije a mí misma. Llevé mi mano hacia mi cabeza y cogí una de las horquillas que llevaba en el pelo.- Hace mucho que no hago esto.

Después de varios intentos frustrados de abrir el dichoso candado estuve a punto de darme por vencida. Pero si algo me define, es mi cabezonería. Por lo que cogí otra horquilla e hice un intento más.

-¡Bingo! Sabía que no se me podría resistir nyahaha.

En cuanto crucé la puerta y miré hacia arriba me olvidé de todo, de la puerta, el candado, las clases...mis pies comenzaron a moverse solos, y crucé la pequeña distancia que me separaba de la alta verja que rodeaba la azotea. Por eso, cuando ella habló, a pesar de estar de espaldas, pude escucharla perfectamente.

- Has tardado mucho Nanoha.- Dijo Fate- Te he estado esperando.

- ¿Cómo?- Me quedé realmente sorprendida, no esperaba encontrarla ahí, y menos que su primera frase después de semanas de indiferencia fuese esa. Esa molestia se vio claramente reflejada en mi voz cuando le contesté, igualmente no hice nada por ocultarla.- no sabía que hubiese nadie esperando por mí.

Ante mi contestación pude ver como un velo de tristeza se adueñaba de sus ojos, e inmediatamente me arrepentí de cómo le había contestado. Sin embargo tampoco me disculpé, ya que mi dolor era real. Llevaba semanas intentando hablar con ella, y ni si quiera me miraba. Todos mis intentos de acercarme a ella eran rechazados con una frialdad que me helaba hasta el alma. Fate comenzó a acercarse a mi, pero me di la vuelta, no quería verla. ¡Ni siquiera sabía que decir! Me puse realmente nerviosa, hasta me temblaban las manos. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, queriendo aislarme de mi alrededor. ¿Cómo podía provocarme todo esto solo con su presencia?

El tren que eran mis pensamientos se detuvo bruscamente cuando sentí dos brazos cruzandose a la altura de mi cintura y el calor de otro cuerpo muy cerca del mío. Fate apoyó su barbilla en el hueco de mi hombro y suspiró.

- Lo siento Nanoha.- Solo con esas palabras, esa simple frase, me vine abajo. Mis ojos empezaron a escocerme y las lágrimas no tardaron en caer de ellos, dando lugar a un llanto que no sé aún porqué comenzó.

Fate me hizo darme la vuelta en medio del abrazo y me estrechó con fuerza contra su cuerpo, dejando mi cara justo a la altura de su hombro. Me aferré con fuerza a ella, y nos quedamos así hasta que conseguí tranquilizarme. No hicieron falta palabras, solo con la calidez que me transmitía su abrazo consiguió que me calmase, y aun sin soltarme habló.

- Siento mucho todo esto Nanoha, no debería haberme comportado de esa manera.- Buen comienzo, pero aun estoy enfada con ella.- Soy muy mala con estas cosas. Lo cierto es que desde el primer día que llegué a clase quise hablar contigo, así que reuní valor y me presenté. Pero cuando llegué a casa me arrepentí.- ¿Cómo? Ese comentario sí que me hizo daño. Con rabia intenté zafarme de sus brazos, pero ella no me dejó y lo hizo aún más fuerte.- Déjame acabar por favor. Me arrepentí porque no soy buena Nanoha. No soy buena para ti, terminaré haciéndote daño.

Sentí como Fate temblaba, y sus últimas palabras no habían salido con la misma seguridad. Parecía que intentaba convencerse más a ella misma que a mi. Levanté mi rostro y la mire a los ojos, y me sorprendió ver que estaba casi llorando.

- Fate-chan, ¿por qué dices eso?.- le pregunté suavemente. No se porqué pero ya no estaba enfadada con ella, en cambio, limpié con mi mano esas lágrimas que estaban empezando a formarse en sus bellos ojos.

- Nadie que haya estado conmigo ha salido ileso. Le he hecho daño a todo el mundo y han terminado alejándose. No quería que pasará eso contigo también. No podría soportarlo.- Volvió a abrazarme con fuerza, y yo le correspondí con la misma intensidad. Me dolía verla así, me gustaba verla sonreír, y esa bella mirada que tiene cuando mira el cielo.

- Ne Fate-chan.- La llamé suavemente.- ¿Que tal si dejas que yo decida eso? Quiero estar contigo, así que por favor no me alejes.

Me puse de puntillas y la besé en la mejilla, para luego ir subiendo y besar sus ojos, llevándome con mis labios los restos de las lágrimas que hasta hace un momento resbalaban por su cara. Cuando me separé de ella vi que tenía una enorme sonrisa en sus cara y en sus ojos ya no había tristeza alguna, solo podía ver alivio.

- Gracias Nanoha.- puedo asegurar que fui la mujer la dichosa del mundo en ese momento. Por fin me miraba, por fin pude acercarme a ella.

Al final nos separamos, dejando solo nuestras manos juntas, y así volvimos a casa.

- Por cierto Fate-chan, ¿por qué dijiste que me estabas esperando?.- Pura curiosidad nada más. Después de todo fui yo quien le interrumpió con mi llanto...nyahaha.

- Mm, te parecerá tonto.- se sonrojó.- pero he visto como mirabas por la ventana en clase, y varias veces las escaleras. Así que un día decidí subir a ver que había al final de ellas, y vi la puerta de la azotea abierta. Uní cabos y te esperé aquí arriba, durante una semana...jajaja

-Uau...entonces sí que me he retrasado un poco nyahaha.

- No Nanoha, llegaste justo a tiempo.

Los días que siguieron a este fueron maravillosos. Fate se mostraba mucho más accesible al resto de la clase, e incluso empezó a juntarse con mis amigas. Entre Hayate y yo conseguimos que perdiese esa timidez suya, que para mi es adorable, aunque a costa de muchas bromas bochornosas. Pero lo más importante era la atención que tenía conmigo, nos hicimos prácticamente inseparables. Íbamos a clase juntas, comíamos juntas e incluso para estudiar, lo cual me vino muy bien, ya que mis notas comenzaron a subir, para alivio de mis padres nyahaha.

Las visitas a la azotea se hicieron más y más frecuentes, era nuestro sitio especial. Donde no había nadie, solo el aire libre, el vasto cielo y nosotras. Había veces que no parábamos de hablar, y otras en las que no necesitábamos palabras, solo tomarnos de la mano y tumbarnos en el suelo a contemplar el paso de las nubes, la mayoría de las veces bromeando sobre la forma que veíamos en ellas. Lo que me hizo descubrir que Fate tiene una imaginación demasiado buena, fruto de la cantidad de historias de fantasía que ha leído, según me confesó un día.

El tiempo fue pasando, y con ello llegó el verano. Conseguimos pasar los exámenes con buena nota y después del discurso de cierre decidimos que haríamos una última visita a la azotea, como despedida hasta el próximo semestre.

- Vamos Nanoha, ¿tanto te cuesta abrirla?

- Mouu, no molestes Fate-chan.- Repliqué. Esta dichosa puerta existe solo para fastidiarme. ¡Era la tercera horquilla que se rompía intentando abrirla!.- Los de mantenimiento han cambiado el candado y este es más complicado que el otro, porque esta nuevo.

¡Clank! Bffff, que alguien me de paciencia. ¡La cuarta! Creo que abriré la puerta a patadas, porque me tiene harta.

- ¡Nanoha no! ¡Te vas a hacer daño!

- Al carajo.- Y pateé la puerta con todas mis fuerzas.- ¡Ay!

- ¿Ves? Te lo dije.

A pesar de que Fate-chan no hacía más que decirme que era una bruta y una insensata, que me lo merecía y bla bla bla...me sujetó para que no cayese al suelo por el dolor. Y entonces, en medio del jaleo que estaba montando oí un pequeño "¡click!". Y la cerradura cayó.

- ¡Toma! Para que te enteres, estúpida puerta nyahaha.- No podía más que reírme por haber vencido a mi archienemigo.

- jajaj.- y Fate-chan no tardó en seguirme.- Anda ven, que te ayudo, vamos a sentarnos un rato.

Así cómo estábamos, con Fate-chan sujetándome de la cintura entramos y nos sentamos con la espalda apoyada en la verja.

- ¿Aún te duele el pie Nanoha?.- me pregunto Fate-chan.

- Mmm, aún me duele un poco, pero sobreviviré nyahaha.

Fate-cha siempre se preocupa en exceso, así que me gusta hacerme un poco la víctima, para que me mime y me consienta un poco. Me encanta que Fate me abrace o me bese donde sea que me haya hecho daño, por lo que es una buena excusa para tenerla cerca. Bff lo cierto es que ya no sé qué hacer. Mis sentimientos por ella ya no son los que tendría una amiga normal, y eso lo sé. Es más, dudo que alguna vez la haya querido de esa forma, para mi siempre ha sido mi persona especial, por encima de cualquiera. Abrazarla, ir de las manos y los besos eran algo común entre nosotras. Y aunque ella no se niegue, no sé exactamente qué es lo que siente ella por mi. Siempre he sido yo la que inicia el contacto, la que da pie a la situación, como por ejemplo a base de golpes, solo para recibir su cariño. Pero, la idea de confesarme ya no es solo una idea en mi cabeza, es una decisión prácticamente. Quiero decirle como me siento, que muero por probar sus labios, respirar su aroma cada día, perderme en su cuerpo...

- ..no..ha...¡Nanoha!

- ¿¡Qué!?

- Por fin reaccionas, llevo un rato llamándote y no me escuchabas.- Podía ver la preocupación en sus ojos.- Además, estás muy roja, ¿seguro que te encuentras bien?

- Sí, no te preocupes Fate-chan, solo me he perdido un poco en mí misma nyahaha.- Perfecto Nanoha, ya te has vuelto a pasar de pervertida, ahora explícale el rojo de tu cara.

Me miró con cara de no creérselo mucho y para confirmar si sus sospechas eran ciertas o no puso su frente sobre la mía y cerró los ojos para concentrarse en la temperatura. Si antes no tenía fiebre creo que ahora sí. Cuando abrió los ojos me di cuenta de lo cerca que estaba, y parece que ella también, ya que su rostro se cubrió de un gran sonrojo. Aun así no se alejó, sino que se acercaba cada vez más a mi. Estaba como en trance, a pesar de que estaba respirando de su boca aun no me lo creía.

- Fate-c...- me besó.

En la misma azotea en la que pensé que querría volar, lo hice. Pero no sola, lo hice con ella. Imaginé cientos de veces cómo sería besarla, el sabor de sus labios...pero la realidad supera a todo lo que podría haber imaginado. Fate-chan me besaba con suavidad y temblaba un poco, aun insegura por mi falta de respuesta. Pero en cuanto correspondí su beso se tornó mas seguro, más profundo, y yo respondí con la misma intensidad.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos besándonos, si me preguntasen para mi fue una eternidad, lo que si tenia claro es que no quería que acabara. Pero todo tiene un final, así que nos separamos, lo suficiente como para poder hablar.

- Te quiero, Nanoha.

- Te quiero Fate-chan.

Ambas empezamos a reír, por la situación en la que estábamos, por los nervios que ahora mismo estábamos sintiendo, con la emoción del primer beso...y con la alegría y el gozo de ser correspondidas.

- ¿Quieres salir conmigo Nanoha?.- Me pregunto Fate.- Prometo que no te arrepentirás.

- Tonta, ya se que no me arrepentiré, no podría.- Y mirándola, intentando transmitirle todo lo que sentía en ese momento, contesté.- Claro que quiero ser tu novia, Fate-chan.

Juntamos nuestras frentes, y con un nuevo beso sellamos lo que sería el comienzo de nuestro camino juntas.

Pasamos prácticamente todo el verano juntas, y fue realmente maravilloso. Fuimos de compras, al cine, incluso Arisa-chan nos invitó una semana a todas en su casa de verano. Esa semana hicimos todo tipo de juegos y excursiones, en una de ellas casi me pierdo...menos mal que Fate-chan me encontró. Esa vez si que la preocupé, así que se pasó el resto de la semana pegada a mi...aún más. Lo cierto es que cada vez nos cuesta más parar, muchas veces nos han interrumpido en medio de...y sino fuera por ello ya habríamos terminado el asunto allí mismo, en plena playa. No es que no queramos, pero tampoco es cosa de acelerarse...o eso pensábamos.

Esta noche me quedo sola en casa porque mis padres van a visitar a mis abuelos, pero a mi me toca quedarme. Con tanta diversión temo que me he olvidado de los ejercicios que nos mandaron para vacaciones, así que he invitado a Fate-chan para que me ayude y no quedarme sola en casa.

- Bien bien, la cena ya está, el baño también, el futón en la habitación...Mmm creo que no se me olvida nada.- Cuando quiero puedo ser bastante ordenada, que siempre me dicen que soy un desastre.- Solo queda que Fate-chan avise de que...

Pi pi pi...

-...está fuera. Nyahaha. Para que usará el móvil si puede tocar al timbre.- Hola Fate-chan.

- ¡Hola Nanoha!.- Con solo estas palabras se me vino enzima literalmente y acabamos las dos en el suelo...conmigo debajo. Pero tampoco me voy a quejar, no con este beso de bienvenida. Puedo sentir perfectamente cada curva de su cuerpo bajo mis manos, y que lleve esta ropa tan ligera por el calor ayuda bastante. Poco a poco fui profundizando más el beso y con mis manos empecé a buscar la piel que había debajo de esa camiseta de tirantes, subiéndola cada vez más...como mi temperatura. Cuando llegue a su sujetador no pude evitar gemir, llevaba tanto tiempo queriendo esto...pude sentir como Fate-chan se tensaba, pero lejos de alejarse se separó de mi boca y siguió un camino de besos por mi cuello, solo para volver a subir y tomar entre sus labios el lóbulo de mi oreja.

- ¡ah!.- Ahí si que ya no pude reprimir nada. No esperaba que Fate-chan entrase tan agresiva, pero a mi ahora mismo me daba igual. Solo podía pensar en lo bien que se sentían sus labios sobre mi piel y lo que podría hacer con sus manos en mi cuerpo.- Fate-chan...ah...

- Nanoha...Nanoha...- cada vez que decía mi nombre iba dejando besos más y más abajo, hasta que llegó al borde de mi camiseta, el cual agarró con sus dientes, y de una manera lenta y muy provocadora fue subiéndola hasta que descubrió mis pechos. Sentía que me iba a estallar la cabeza y solo atiné a incorporarme con ella encima y ayudarle a quitarme el estorbo que era ahora mi camiseta, así como la suya. Cuando volvimos a besarnos nuestras pieles chocaron desnudas y eso fue como un detonante, el beso se volvió más profundo, ansioso...necesitado. Pero yo quería más, quería probar su piel, por lo que mis labios bajaron para degustar su cuello, a la misma vez que mis manos subían para tomar entre ellas esos generosos pechos, los cuales acaricié por encima de la tela, sintiendo como poco a poco el cuerpo de Fate-chan respondía a mis caricias, pues pude sentir como se endurecían sus pezones.

- Nanoha...ah...más.- Esa voz, ronca por la excitación fue la que me hizo llevar mis manos a su espalda, buscando con desesperación el broche del sujetador. Y cuando este cayó no pude evitar quedarme admirando lo que quedó expuesto ante mi.- Nanoha...

La forma en la que me miraba Fate-chan hizo que me estremeciera entera y que me excitara aun más, ya que sus ojos estaban oscurecidos por la lujuria, pero también podía ver algo de timidez y sin duda el amor que siempre veía en ellos. Aprovechando mi momento de despiste Fate-chan me besó y me quitó también el sujetador. Cuando quedé sin él Fate cogió mis manos y poniéndolas sobre mi cabeza me llevó al suelo otra vez. Debo admitir que la imagen que tenia de ella, sentada a horcajadas encima de mi, media desnuda y sujetando mis manos me estaba volviendo loca, quería...no, ¡necesitaba! que me tocara.

- Fate-chan...por favor.- Mi cara no podía estar más sonrojada, pero ahora mismo me daba igual, solo quería que Fate me tocara.

Como respuesta soltó una de sus manos y empezando desde uno de mis brazos descendiendo poco a poco, rozando cada parte de mi piel, pasando por mi cara, mi cuello, hasta que llegó a mis pechos, donde su mano fue sustituida por sus labios, y ahí si que sentí enloquecer.

- ¡ah! ¡Fate-chan!.- grité.

- Nanoha...no puedo...parar ya...- Levantó su cabeza de pecho y sin quitarme la vista de encima me dijo- Si quieres que pare, tiene que ser ahora, luego ya será tarde.- A continuación se sonrojó aún más.- Pero sinceramente, yo no quiero parar. Te amo Nanona, y te deseo.

- Fate-chan...- Sus ojos me transmitían el profundo deseo que tenía ahora mismo...al igual que yo. Me incorporé y tomé su rostro entre mis manos, dándole un profundo beso.- Yo tampoco quiero parar Fate-chan. También te amo.

A partir de ahí no sé muy bien como llegamos a mi cuarto, solo sé que no dejamos de besarnos mientras íbamos hasta mi habitación, y que cuando caímos sobre la cama había conseguido deshacerme de los pantalones de Fate-chan, y ella de mi falda. Quedando con una prenda cada una y ella encima de mi, con una de sus piernas entra las mías y con sus labios aún en uno de mis pechos, mientras que con el otro masajeaba mi otro pecho.

- Fate...Fate-chan...- No era capaz de decir otra palabra, me tenía extasiada. Pero en medio de esa bruma de excitación me di cuenta de que ella estaba acaparando todo...y que yo también quería jugar.

Agarre su cara y la acerque a mi para besarla de nuevo, con pasión, devorándola. Y con mis manos agarre su cuerpo y conseguí cambiar de posiciones. Fate quedó bastante sorprendida, pero no le dí mucho tiempo para eso.

- Nanoh...¡ah! ¡Dios!.- Ese gemido me excitó aún más y succioné fuerte el pezón que había atrapado entre mis labios.- ¡Mmm!

Me entretuve un rato en sus pechos y después empecé a bajar. Pude sentir como Fate se tensaba con anticipación. Y tal y como hizo ella antes con mi camiseta yo baje su ropa interior con mi boca, tomando el elástico entre los dientes, y mirándola a los ojos a medida que iba descubriendo un poco más de piel. Una vez la hube quitado comencé el recorrido contrario, subiendo desde uno de sus pies, repartiendo besos hasta que llegué a su centro, el cual estaba ya empapado y esperando por mi. Mire una vez más a Fate-chan, buscando su aprobación.

- Nanoha...hazlo...ya- Solo eso bastó para que hundiese mi cabeza en esa zona entre sus piernas y lamiese cada uno de sus pliegues, saboreando cada palmo de ese lugar.- ¡aahh! ¡Nanoha! Mmm...

Fate intentó moverse, pero agarre una de sus piernas y la puse encima de mi hombro, sujentándola mientras ella solo gemía y decía mi nombre. Yo por mi parte estaba extasiada, no podía dejar de lamer ese lugar, mi deseo no hacía más que aumentar y podía notar como Fate-chan empezaba a gemir aun más seguido, removiéndose entre mis brazos, así que con uno de mis dedos tanteé su entrada, y poco a poco lo fui introduciendo en su interior.

- ¡uhmmm!

- ah...ahh...

Ambas gemimos a la vez, ella por mi intromisión, y yo por el placer de sentir esa suave y cálida cavidad. Cuando vi que Fate-chan se acostumbró a mi acto introducí un dedo más y aumente el ritmo de mi lengua.

- ¡Nanoha! ¡Me vengo...ah..ah..ahah!.- Un poco más, solo un toque más.- ¡aahhh! ¡Nanoha!

Pude sentir como el cuerpo de Fate-chan se tensaba e intentaba absorber mis dedos a la vez que sus fluidos salían, así como la forma en la que su cuerpo se arqueó a la vez que gritaba mi nombre.

Rendida se dejó caer sobre el colchón y me fui acercando a su rostro mientras iba besando cada parte de su cuerpo, hasta que llegué a su boca, y la besé. A pesar de estar aun jadeando Fate-chan respondió a mi beso y aprovechado la postura se puso encima de mi, cosa que me sorprendió bastante.

- ¿Fate-chan?.- Pregunté extrañada.-¿Qué...?

- Ahora es el turno de Nanoha.- Ese tono tan sensual con el que lo dijo y la forma en la que me miraba, con ese deseo, me estremeció. Apenas sentí cuando Fate-chan se deshizo de mi ropa interior, solo reaccioné cuando sentí su mano explorando mi intimidad.

- ¡oh! Fate-chan...uhmmm.- Fate estaba recostada a mi lado, con su cuerpo pegado totalmente al mío y con su boca pegada a mi oreja.

- Nanoha...estás preciosa...- Mordió el lóbulo de oreja, suavemente.- Ummm.

Sentí como Fate-chan se separaba un poco de mi y con uno de sus dedos tanteaba mi entrada, entrando poco a pocos dos de sus dedos...ante la intromisión gemí fuerte, no cabía en mi misma de tanto placer.

- Mírate Nanoha, estás tan mojada...no me ha costado nada entrar.- Y Fate-chan no ayudaba mucho a que recuperase mi cordura. No conocía esa faceta dominante suya, pero me encanta.

Empezó a aumentar el ritmo y sus dedos entraban y salían cada vez más rápido de mi interior.- ¡Fate-chan! Más...Mmmm...ssiiii.- Estaba perdida, no sabía no lo que decía. Y como respuesta sentí com Fate-chan acercaba su intimidad a la mía, hasta que ambas se unieron, teniendo la mano de Fate-chan aun en mi interior como centro de unión. De esta forma comenzó un vaivén, cada vez más rápido. A estas alturas ya estábamos las dos gimiendo, sin control. Acoplé mis caderas a su ritmo, moviéndonos cada vez más deprisa. Y de esta forma ambas llegamos al final.

- ¡AHHH, Fate! ¡Ummm!

- ¡Nonohaaa, AHH!

Ambas caímos sobre la cama y quedamos abrazadas, jadeando por el esfuerzo que habíamos hecho.

- Eso ha sido...

- Increíble...si.

Y empezamos a reír, plenas y felices. Sin embargo siento que me olvido de una cosa...

- ¡Ay! ¡La cena!.- Rápidamente me puse una camiseta y salí corriendo hacia la cocina...solo para ver parte de mi cena chamuscada.- Mou, después del esfuerzo que me ha costado.

Al instante sentí un par de brazos rodearme por la espalda y un cuerpo pegarse al mío.- No te preocupes Nanoha, ya se nos ocurrirá algo.- dijo Fate.- O sino, siempre podemos cenar otra cosa...- Repartiendo pequeños besos a lo largo de mi cuello.

Con eso consiguió que me sonrojase por completo. Me di la vuelta y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, completando así el abrazo.

- Si es Fate-chan no me cansaré nunca de ello.- Contesté de manera sugerente.

- Mmmm, no me disgusta para nada la idea.- Sonrió Fate-chan.- Te amo, Nanoha.

- Y yo a ti Fate-chan.- y la besé.

En ese momento me di cuenta que desde que había conocido a Fate-chan no había vuelto a tener pesadillas, no había vuelto a llorar en silencio. Al final fue ella la que con su cariño y su calidez expulsó esa soledad fuera de mi, llenando el vacío que sentía en mi interior.

_Gracias, Fate-chan..._

**FIN**

Bueno, hasta aquí todo. Acepto críticas de cualquier tipo, cualquier consejillo que me pueda ayudar a mejorar mi forma de escribir, que sé que me hago muchos líos jajaaj y piedad con mi segundo intento de one-shot y mi primer lemon...besos y felices fiestas! ^^


End file.
